


Business and Pleasure

by Tempist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempist/pseuds/Tempist
Summary: There is no such thing as a clean war.James Ironwood understands his duty, and will do whatever it takes to bring Atlas victory over Salem and the Grimm. Even if it means robbing others of their free will. But who’s to say that he can’t find a little joy in the midst of his work?
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch/Winter Schnee, James Ironwood/Winter Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Business and Pleasure

I couldn’t help but stare into empty, vacant green eyes.

At any other time, those beautiful orbs stared out at the world with a steely glint, hard and focused. Glynda Goodwich was the sort of professional huntress others looked up to as an icon. Her skills were known throughout all of Vale and even the surrounding kingdoms, and her loyalty - once given - was absolute. 

Loyalty, duty, these are things I understand deeply. Certainly I can respect in Glynda those traits I hold so dear myself and try to instill in all my soldiers. But I have my own duty. And loyalty to a single individual, even one as august as Ozpin, can never stand above duty to country and humanity itself. I suppose that’s why the three of us are here tonight.

“You’re handling this with your usual aplomb Winter,” I say, letting my thoughts out into the open.

“Thank you, sir,” she answers back. “If you’ll give me just a few more moments, we’ll be able to proceed with the mission.” Winter continues holding up her hand in front of Glynda’s face, her specially patterned glyph rotating slowly, holding the entirety of the headmistress’ attention. Another half minute or so and she lowers it, leaning forward to whisper something into Glynda’s ear. 

The mesmerized woman shuddered, eyes closing and hands rising to grip her ample chest. Winter intercepts them before they can connect, gently pushing her hands back down. “Not just yet, Glynda. Not yet. First I need you to go even deeper for me. Deeper than you’ve gone at any time tonight. Sink down, feeling more and more wonderful as you do. And only when you finally hit the bottom, when your mind is nothing but an empty fog, void of anything but my words and the most delicious arousal you’ve ever felt will you finally be able to touch those breasts. Not until then can you begin relieving the ache in them. Sink now, Glynda. For me, just keep on dropping.”

Winter stands up and subtly stretches her back. Her eyes follow yours to the hypnotized Glynda, slumped over on the couch, lips barely moving. “I wish this wasn’t needed sir,” Winter says, her own lips turned down slightly in disapproval. “I understand the necessity, and I’m not going to argue with the intelligence advantage it gives us. But for all that, it still feels wrong. Especially when done to allies. ” 

“It’s a necessary evil, Specialist,” I reply back. “We need intelligence to effectively fight this war. Glynda, for all her dedication to opposing Salem and the Grimm, is still more on Ozpin’s side than she is on humanity’s. We’ve both learned the hard way what happens when we trust blindly.”

Winter lets out a sigh, gaze moving from Glynda to meeting my own. “You’re right, sir. I signed up with the military to help defend humanity, whatever the cost. As long as Weiss is safe, I’ll do what I have to.” She looks to the side, and then almost against her will turns back to the headmistress. “I just wish that sex didn’t have to be the most effective method to hypnotize our subjects.” Winter’s eyes betray her words, however, moving from the headmistress’ face to her chest, down those gloriously long legs, and back up again. So does the slight twisting of Winter’s own legs and hips, and the dusting of red on her cheeks.

Glynda interrupts us with a breathy moan, her hands finally climbing back and beginning to knead her breasts through her blouse. “I’m deeply hypnotized, mistress,” she says, fingers digging deeply into the soft flesh. She’s breathing more rapidly now, her golden hair is out of its customary bun, locks framing her face provocatively. Glynda truly is a beautiful woman, and her dishevelment provides an arousing contrast to Winter’s composure.

I give Winter a pleased smile, letting her see my approval of her skills. She is a fantastic hypnotist, far better than I could ever hope to be. Her skill eclipsed my own from the very beginning, and we’d never have gotten as far as we have without her. When combined with the latest gen hypnotics Atlas developed to aid in prisoner interrogation, and which I knew she had slipped into Glynda’s drink earlier tonight, the poor woman never stood a chance. 

Winter moves to Glynda’s side and says, “Now my dear, I want you to stand up. That’s it, that’s right. Stand up for me. And once you’re on your feet I’d like you to walk over to your desk and unlock your computer. Then you’ll do the same with your scroll and place it on the desk beside you.” Glynda follow’s her mistress’ orders, and in moments I have access.

I spend the next few minutes implanting both devices with tailored software. Glynda doesn’t have access to everything in Beacon, but she has enough to provide the programs with a beachhead. The worms will be able to take it from there, even if it might take time. 

While I’m doing this Winter is busy with Glynda, implanting her own programming into the helpless teacher’s mind. I can’t help but grin at the irony. Soon Glynda will find herself needing to take a short vacation, just a few days really, but more than enough time for us to properly question her and add any suggestions we deem useful. As I finish I hear Winter giving Glynda a trigger to instantly drop her back into helpless trance.

“And anytime you hear the words ‘Glynda, gardenias and gooseberries’ you will fall back into my power. No matter what you are doing, no matter where you are, when you hear ‘Glynda, gardenias and gooseberries’ you will drop into a deep, blissful trance,” Winter finishes, staring into her conquest’s placid face. Glynda repeats her instructions, dulled green eyes never leaving Winter’s arctic blue. My subordinate then reaches forward and taps the headmistress on her forehead and all tension bleeds out of her body. She’d have fallen over if Winter didn’t catch her and gently direct her back to the couch.

“Well, that’s that, sir,” Winter says, as we both look at the insensate Glynda. “I’ll scrub the past few hours from her memory, and this will be another successful mission. And if I may say so, sir, I’d like to thank you again for your trust in me. As much as I may find all this distasteful, I appreciate your faith and trust in me to bring me into this operation.”

I nod back to my subordinate, “Of course, it was never in question. Your brilliance, dedication to Atlas and myself, and your talents all contributed to my selecting you. Among some other, perhaps more personal reasons as well,” I add with a small smirk. “And we’re not quite done yet. There’s still something I’m going to need your help with.”

Winter tilts her head to the side, “General?” she questions, “We’ve accomplished everything we came here to do. What else is there?”

I lock eyes with her and say, “Winter, waterlilies and wineberries.” 

Her eyes widen in shock momentarily before emptying of all light and sliding shut. Whatever words she’d begun forming never make it past her lips. Winter’s entire body drains of tension, though she remains upright. Her head drops until her chin is resting on her chest and she breathes out, “I’m under control, sir.”

No matter how many times I do this it never gets old. That heady feeling of control is as strong today as it was the first time I brought her under my power. “Winter, open your eyes for me.”

Winter’s eyes drift open but see nothing, dulled blue orbs staring through me. I bring my left flesh-and-blood hand up to her face, thumb brushing over a delicate cheekbone. “It’s just like I told you, my dear Winter, you should never trust any one person blindly. And now it’s far too late for you. Caught in a web you will never escape. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, sir”, she answers back softly, “I will never escape your control.” It’s always jarring in all the best ways to hear the difference in her speech when she’s under, docile submissiveness replacing her normal assertiveness.

“Have Glynda obey me as she does you. You’ll then drive us to her residence, both of you still tranced but acting as if awake.”

While Winter is giving me control of Glynda I give the headmistress’ office a once over, removing any evidence of our presence. While Glynda won’t remember tonight’s events, won’t even be  _ allowed  _ to notice anything out of place, in this line of work it’s never good to get sloppy. 

Soon enough, the three of us head out to the car.

oOo

It’s late enough that there aren’t many cars around us. Winter drives us towards Glynda’s home, eyes carefully watching the road, hands steady on the wheel. Glynda sits beside her, posture straight with her hands folded demurely on her lap. She’s mouthing Winter’s instructions, further hypnotizing herself and cementing our control over her mind.

I look out the window, thinking back to the first time I ever hypnotized Winter. I invited her to an early meeting at my home. We both work long enough hours that while a little unusual, it was far from suspicious. I made sure both our schedules were clear for the day.

I prepared Winter her usual coffee, black with a single sugar and a touch of cream. She never tasted the extra ingredient I’d added. She was actually against the project at first. Winter thought the ends didn’t justify the means, that we were overstepping our authority. She seemed dismayed that I was in favor of the plan. I just calmly explained how sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the greater good, all the while watching as she slowly drained her cup.

I remember the struggle on her face as she followed the crystal pendant I held before her, trying over and over turn away, only to be inexorably drawn back. I remember her expression as she looked up at me. The undisguised shock, betrayal, and horror plain to see. And I remember that expression slowly softening into empty tranquility as her resistance finally gave way and she fell under my power.

I spent all day conditioning her then, ensuring she would fall back into trance at any mention of her trigger and that she would remember nothing. We ended with her laying on her back on my bed, legs spread and knees pulled up. Her right hand was driving a dildo into her gushing snatch, left playing with her breasts. “I obey my controller's orders. My memories leak out of my cunt. I obey my controller's orders. My memories leak out of my cunt.”

Winter was covered in sweat and the sheets between her thighs were soaked through. In contrast to her body, her face was placid, eyes staring blankly upwards into nothing. After hours of work, she was finally at the point where I had her internalizing her own hypnotic amnesia. “I obey my controller's orders. My memories leak out of my cunt. I obey my controller's orders. My memories leak out of my cunt.”

I’m brought back to the present as Winter pulls into Glynda’s driveway. Her house is quaint even in the dark, sitting at the end of a street in one of Vale’s more charming residential neighborhoods. We exit the car together and I pause briefly to remove a small bag from the trunk that Winter has been programmed to never notice.

Soon we find ourselves in Glynda’s bedroom. It’s tastefully decorated, landscapes on the walls and photos of old friends and teammates scattered about. Her bed is unexpectedly large, more than I’d have expected a single woman needs. An old relationship perhaps? Well, it certainly works out for me.

I look at the two women standing before me and say to them, “Both of you undress for me,” as I begin removing my own uniform. They do so mechanically. Glynda is wearing a nice set of underwear beneath her typical blouse and skirt, utilitarian while still being sexy. Winter on the other hand I’ve programmed to enjoy wearing the skimpiest, laciest pieces of string and silk available. Her barely there panties slide down her graceful legs as Glynda finishes removing her own pair. 

Winter and Glynda stand side by side, and my eyes roam from one perfect body to the other. I take in Winter’s familiar lithely muscled form. She is all sleek lines, subtly defined musculature, yet still keeping all the curves any man could ever wish for in a woman. Her breasts are well shaped, big enough to fill my larger than average hands and hang high on her chest, red nipples standing rigidly at attention. Her pussy, now permanently bare after a little work on my part, is gushing to the point that even her thighs are wet. Winter was right when she said that hypnosis works best when tied to sex.

Glynda stands slightly taller than Winter. She too is a huntress, and her level of fitness reflects that. But those muscles are softened by mature curves that form a pleasant contrast to Winter’s leaner physique. And those tits! I’m staring right at them and can barely believe they’re real. Her breasts are a marvel of the human form, huge yet shapely, and thanks to aura point proudly forward without any sag. Glynda’s nipples are paler and longer than Winter’s. Her hips are broad and there is a thigh gap, with a neatly trimmed patch of hair sitting above her slit. Like Winter, her pussy is visibly needy and her arousal is dripping onto her thighs.

Holding up the bag I brought in with me, I hand it to Winter and tell her to put on what’s inside. She first pulls on a garter before following it with a pair of silken stockings, sliding them up her feet, her legs, and then her thighs. Once the lacy tops are attached to the garter she puts on the stiletto pumps I packed. There are no panties. 

Winter is a vision in white lingerie, and for a moment I can barely breathe at how utterly fuckable she looks. Clearly whoever said that boys shouldn’t play with dolls lacked imagination, I think to myself.

I draw my eyes away from Winter and turn towards my second doll for the evening. “Glynda,” I say, “I want you to put on something that matches Winter’s outfit.” And as she moves toward her dresser I tell Winter to help get me ready. While Glynda is pulling out her own lingerie Winter sinks to her knees before me. Her empty eyes meet my own as her head tilts forward and her lips slip around my straining cock. She slides all the way down to the root in one smooth movement causing me to stiffen and forcing a moan from my throat. Her right hand rises to cradle my heavy balls, and her left drops down between her legs. 

I’d trained Winter well by now, and her hypnotized self knew exactly what I liked. Her head bobs back and forth, tongue running along my rock-hard flesh, pleasuring the sensitive tip and underside of my cock. I idly run my hands through her pale hair, gently undoing her customary braid and letting her locks fall free. This was supposed to have only been a warm-up, but I should have known better than to think I could step away from Winter's loving mouth. 

As Winter services me, I see Glynda has finished changing into a set of black stockings and garters, nicely offsetting Winter’s white. In her strappy heels Glynda stands even taller than I do. She strides over and comes to stand next to us but doesn’t say anything or otherwise react. Without further commands she’s just a marionette without direction. 

Winter then draws my attention back when she switches up her technique and forces her head on me again and again, my cock hitting the back of her throat with a loud  _ hack-hack-hack _ of frenzied rhythm. Saliva drips down her chin and onto her breasts. She gags each time my cock bottoms out, eyes leaking involuntary tears, but she doesn't stop. She then changes it again and brings her lips to my balls and starts licking them, jacking me off with her other hand. 

This goes on, Winter changing her technique before I have a chance to adjust. Her tongue and mouth are everywhere, drawing pleasure from me like she was born for it, and it isn’t long before I’m close to coming. I bring my hands to her hair and this time begin thrusting myself. With each thrust I pull Winter’s lips to the base of my cock and soon I’m erupting down her throat. I hold her there and feel her throat milking me. I know I’m choking her but I don’t care, and Winter isn’t capable of caring now either. I keep myself sheathed in her throat and pulse out the last drops of my orgasm, not letting her breathe, forcing her to swallow which massages my cock in indescribable ways.

Eventually I let go and pull away, releasing my deathgrip on her hair and letting her take a deep gasp of air. Winter is a mess, breathing hard, chin and chest shiny with saliva. She’s still on her knees, ass now resting on her heels, and head empty of all thoughts except those that I give her. She looks so violently fuckable that I’m tempted to stand her up and bend her over the bed. But no, I shake myself from the fantasy and turn to the reason we’re here now.

Still, even with the benefit of Aura and as delectable as Glynda looks in her lingerie, I’m going to need a few moments to recover. I look at Winter still kneeling where I left her and say, “Winter, you will sit there and watch me fuck Glynda, fingering yourself and getting more and more aroused, but you won’t be able to come. You will get turned on like mad watching us, itching to feel me inside you. It’s going to be overwhelming, and you’ll be desperate for release, but you will not come. Not until I give you permission.” A small tremor courses through her before Winter’s hand moves toward her core, and I think she’s already feeling the lust nip at her heels.

Turning to the other beauty in the room I say, “Glynda, I want you to look at me and see your long lost lover now returned. Show me how much you missed me, how badly your cunt has ached for me. Welcome me home in a way I will never, ever forget.”

Glynda blinks a few times before her eyes meet my own, her face taking on an expression of pure love and joy. “Oh James, I can’t believe it. You’ve come back to me my love.” She rushes forward, almost stumbling in her haste, before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down into a scorching kiss. Her tongue flirts past my own as it invades my mouth. Her body is glued to mine, large breasts crushed against my chest, groin rubbing against my quickly hardening cock. She moans against my mouth, and I feel her tears against my cheeks.

Glynda eventually pulls back a little leaving both of us panting. Her arms are still wrapped around me while my own have found their way to her delectable ass. She whispers to me, “I can’t wait any longer, honey. It’s been so very long. I need you in me, and we have so much time to make up for.” She then pulls me toward her bed and presses me down so that I’m seated on the end, legs hanging over the edge and feet on the floor.

She straddles my lap and slowly sinks herself onto my length. I can see her pussy lips part as my cock enters her. She’s so wet that I slip inside instantly and we both gasp as I enter her fully. She wiggles her hips to get situated which ends up rubbing her pussy all over my cock. Glynda then slides herself up again before this time forcefully shoving herself back down. I gasp, feeling how tight she is, and Glynda lets out a low moan.

Glynda begins to establish a rhythm as she rides me, eyes still staring down at me longingly as her breasts sway hypnotically. She does all the work and I let her. I reach up and grasp those breasts and let my fingers sink in. Another moan escapes her as her pussy clenches harder around my cock and she says, “You love my breasts, don’t you? That’s good, honey, because they’re all yours. Like I’m yours. No one else will ever see them, and you can touch them whenever you like.” I oblige her, leaning forward to take first her left nipple into my mouth, teeth and tongue toying with her pointed nipple, before moving to the right. Her fingers run through my hair as I suckle, a pleased hum coming from her throat.

I’ve known Glynda for years, and despite multiple attempts I’d never been able to get into her pants. Even as a huntress in training Glynda was already known as an ice queen. Every man and probably half the girls that laid eyes on her wanted her, but she rebuffed us one and all. I had to satisfy myself by observing her from afar, and occasionally jacking off while picturing those breasts. Now I don’t have to imagine any longer. 

Suddenly old desires bubble to the surface and I’m like a man possessed. I’m licking and nibbling and slobbering all over her freely offered mammaries. Glynda just sighs lovingly and says into my ear, “That’s right honey, you never could resist these, and I don’t want you to. Mhmmm...just like that. Keep playing with my huge tits...no, with  _ your  _ huge tits.”

Glynda then picks up the pace of her fucking and her skin begins to take on a sheen. By now I’m getting close to coming myself. Glynda feels my cock harden with impending release because she slides off my lap to her knees between my legs. She wraps my cock in her breasts, trapping it between them. “Let me give you something really special,” she says with a small smile, white teeth flashing, completely aware of the devastating effect she’s having on me. She lets some saliva dribble out of her mouth and into the valley of her breasts and over my cock. Glynda then squeezes me even tighter and begins heaving her chest up and down, jerking my cock with her.

My eyes widen at the sight and I let out a long groan. “That’s the face I want my lover to make when he looks at me,” she says lustily, breasts moving rapidly. “Now come for me, my love, come all over these huge tits. Mark me as yours.” Saying that she leans forward and begins to lick and suck on the head of my cock each time it emerges from her cleavage. This proves too much for me, and for the second time that night I explode, a long stream of my cum shooting out to splatter across her face and chest. It feels like she’s squeezing my soul out of my cock. Glynda laughs in delight and keeps milking me with her breasts until I’m totally spent.

I lean back gasping for air as Glynda first cleans up my cock and then herself, tongue running up and down her breasts licking up every last drop of me. As she finishes I say, “Glynda, Winter, look at each other. Look at each other’s bodies and feel your lust grow. You’re both madly attracted to each other. You have never been so hot and need to fuck each other, desperately.” In moments, the two beauties are swapping kisses, breasts pressed against breasts, sharing licks and caresses. 

I lean back and enjoy the show, needing a breather. Glynda is having Winter slide her pussy up and down her leg, while my subordinate has her face buried between Glynda’s tits. They slowly sink down to the floor with Winter crawling on top and facing Glynda’s pussy. Soon they’re licking each other to abandon. Winter is quiet like she usually is when hypnotized, while Glynda’s moans and groans rise to a crescendo of need and desire.

Winter is grinding her crotch into Glynda’s face while the headmistress helps by grabbing my subordinate’s ass and pulling her down harder. Winter’s desperation to come is becoming slowly apparent even through her trance as she licks and sucks at Glynda’s pussy and clit with increasing fervor. It isn’t long before Glynda comes a second time, moans muffled between Winter’s thighs.

Winter still has not come and Glynda must notice how badly she needs to get off. The headmistress moves Winter to her hands and knees and gets behind her. She sticks her fingers into Winter’s slit as she leans forward to lick at her. Glynda moves her tongue in long strokes, from Winter’s clit and down the length of her slit. She then surprises me when she moves up and sticks her tongue into Winter’s ass and starts rimming her, one hand now on Winter’s clit and the other still thrusting into her snatch. Winter’s is quivering, futilely seeking a release that will never come.

This gives me an idea and I say to them both, “Winter, Glynda, sit up and look at me,” and when they do I continue, “Winter, feel your desperation to come growing even stronger. You’ve never needed anything so badly as you need release. But you won’t have it until I come inside your ass. Understand? Until you can feel me shooting into your ass you won’t come.” She takes in my instructions calmly like always, but I can see her distress in the faint tensing of her muscles and the mad twitching of her pussy lips.

I keep going and add, “Glynda, you’re my lover again. We’ve hypnotized Winter to be our plaything and you’re going to help me fuck her ass. You’ve never wanted anything more badly than to see me take her. You’ve never been so turned on. Helping me fuck a hypnotized girl is your deepest, most forbidden fantasy come to life.”

In no time at all we’re all on Glynda’s bed. Winter is lying in front of me with her legs spread wide and back arched. Her perfectly shaped ass is elevated for the deepest possible penetration, the soft yellow glow from Glynda’s bedside lamp reflecting off her smooth skin. Winter’s arms extend forward and her fingers are splayed out. Glynda first spreads the lube I’d brought with me onto my cock and then into Winter’s ass. My subordinate trembles as Glynda’s elegant fingers slide in and out of her rear opening, preparing it for me even as she simultaneously enhances Winter’s torment. Glynda’s cruel smile is testament to how much she’s enjoying playing with our toy.

Glynda sets the bottle aside before shifting forward on her knees and spreading Winter’s cheeks, revealing her rear opening to my hungry gaze. It’s a rosy pink, small and delicate looking, and is positively dwarfed by my erection. I feel anticipation burn in my gut at the visual disparity. Glynda’s chin rests on the small of Winter’s back as she pulls those cheeks even further apart and she says, “She’s ready for you, honey. Now come and take her. I want to see you ruin her ass.”

I line my cock up with Winter’s hole and thrust forward, slowly forcing the head of my cock past the opening. Glynda looks on with wide eyes and breathes, “I can’t believe how hot this is. My god, I’ve never been this turned on.” She moves back to me and runs her hands over my chest and back, fingers briefly toying with my nipples before continuing onward. “Take her ass, love. Let me see you fuck her!”

I slide my way in until I’ve bottomed out, Winter’s cheeks pressed up against me. “That’s my girl,” I gasp out. She is unbelievably tight, her ass squeezing my cock like nothing has ever squeezed it before. Winter lets out a small grunt and her hands convulsively grab the sheets in a whiteknuckled grip.

I pull back and push forward again, moving slightly faster. I watch my cock slide in and out of her tight little butt, cheeks quivering each time I hilt myself. Each thrust sends sparks of pleasure running through me. Her ass is so wonderfully smooth and tight, holding onto my cock with a velvet grip. Winter is panting with me, the pent up lust driving her insane even through the trance binding her. 

Glynda is watching me take my pleasure from Winter with rapt attention, eyes focused on where we join and hands roaming, her breasts pressed flat against my side. “You’re incredible, honey,” she purrs. Her fingers slide down my stomach, manicured nails sending tingles down my spine. The shock causes me to involuntarily  _ slam _ my hips into Winter. Her ass wraps around my length even harder and Winter lets out a long groan.

“She’s really hypnotized, James?” Glynda asks.

“She’s completely under my control,” I gasp out, pumping in and out of her opening.

“And you turned her into a plaything...into our slave...by hypnotizing her?” This time her voice is a low, sultry rasp.

My eyes follow the curve of Winter’s spine as it flows up her back and merges with her neck. I watch the graceful muscles in her back shift underneath her pale skin in response to my thrusting. “I...I did,” I pant out.

“Oh fuuuuck, that’s so hot.” And with that the hand on my ass drops down cup my sack, Glynda’s skilled fingers gently toying with my balls.

It’s too much, and I can feel my orgasm approaching. My grip on Winter’s hips tightens and I pick up my pace even further, pistoning in and out of her in a punishing rhythm. Winter has finally become vocal, each thrust accompanied by a forceful exhalation.  _ “Uhg, Ugh, Ugh.” _ I feel my balls tighten in Glynda’s cupped hand, and heat coils deep inside me before rushing forward.

I roar out, “I’m coming!” and drive myself into Winter as deep as I can go, semen erupting forward into Winter’s bowels. My vision greys at the edges and I feel as if my essence is being sucked out of me. When she feels the first spurts of my cum inside her Winter’s ass tightens into a vice and then starts convulsing like crazy around me. Her entire body is shaking, and she raises her head and lets out a  _ scream,  _ the force of her orgasm briefly pushing through her trance _. _ After being denied for so long she is finally granted release, and Winter’s orgasm quakes through her entire body.

Winter screams again as her ass pulsates around my length. Her entire body is shaking, orgasm rippling up and down her frame. She moans, groans, and screams for a third time as I keep hammering forward. Winter’s entire body is wracked with her release. She’s lost all muscle control, exhausted limbs flopping and twitching on the bed, and only my hold on her hips lets me keep pounding into her.

And then it’s over as I empty the last of my cum inside her. I’m gasping for breath myself, worn out by the savage fucking I’ve just given her. I lean back into Glynda and let myself rest on her soft breasts, her arms moving to wrap around my stomach. My cock slips out of Winter as she bonelessly slides off of me. I’ve left her ass widened, and even as I watch some of my cum begins to dribble out of her.

I let out a tired sigh, satisfied at a job well done, and let myself rest more fully into Glynda’s embrace. She nuzzles my neck and quietly says, “Oh honey, that was wonderful. I’m so happy you got to fuck her. How did you know this was always a fantasy of mine?” Winter herself is still laying facedown on the bed, legs spread, unmoving save for the quivers that still ripples through her pussy and ass.

I’m not quite done with my evening yet. There’s the unavoidable cleanup, and of course I need to make sure that Glynda only remembers what I need her to. But for now, I close my eyes and let myself doze.

oOo

Winter and I exit Glynda’s residence together. With each step down the walkway Winter comes out of her trance. Her expression shifts from placid to her usual firm gaze. Winter’s steps lengthen and gain purpose as her memories of the last few hours vanish like mist with the rising of the morning sun. As we approach the car she increases her pace, passing me in order to reach the side door and hold it open.

I give her a smile and say, “Thank you, Winter.” She blushes slightly and replies, “Of course, General.” 

I can’t help but feel the corner of my mouth tilt up at that. “Winter,” I state back to her, “I’ve told you before, we’ve been together long enough that I don’t mind your dropping the formality when it’s just the two of us together.” My phrasing isn’t accidental, and I can see the red in her cheeks spread a little.

She gives me a long look, takes a deep breath, and says, “Yes, sir, you’ve told me as much already, but I’ve never found it easy to let myself relax when in public or on the job. There has always been a certain level of etiquette and decorum expected of me. But if it’s just us, I wouldn't mind that either,” She smiles and continues, “Thank you, James.” 

Winter then pauses as her expression turns thoughtful. Whatever thought that’s going through her head resolves itself, and her eyes take on a determined glint as she looks up at me. Winter then takes a deep breath and visibly steels herself as she says, “If we’re going to be less formal between ourselves, I’d like to ask if you’d...that is...it would please me if…” She trails off, gaze dropping to her feet while she bites her lower lip fetchingly. 

Winter gathers herself again and looks back up. In more formal tones she continues, “I’m sorry, sir. Or rather, I’m sorry James. That was unbecoming of me. I was going to bring up a more personal matter, but I think now is not the appropriate time.”

I place a comforting hand on her shoulder and gently reply back, “It’s not a problem, Winter. Take all the time you need. Whatever it is you wish to say, I’ll always be ready to listen.” Her eyes glisten slightly, and she nods back, cheeks still stained red. I continue, “Now let’s get going. It’s been a long day and we could both use some sleep.” White teeth shine as she beams at me and eagerly says, “Right away, James.”

On the drive back I think about Winter’s uncharacteristic behavior. She’d very nearly asked me out, though if pressed I doubt she’d have phrased it that way. A meeting of friends outside of work or some such excuse. But the intent was there. And I can see my work is beginning to pay dividends.

The funny thing about hypnosis I’ve discovered is that it’s not too difficult, relatively speaking, to force your will on subjects when tranced. Changing small things - a favorite band, a love of tea instead of coffee, even deciding to keep one’s pussy forever bare - is harder but still doable. But adjusting someone’s personality is, unless you are a hypnotic genius like Winter, orders of magnitude more challenging. It’s like trying to compress a steel spring. The mind fights you every step of the way and instantly tries to spring back into shape the moment you loosen your grip. 

But even the strongest resistance can be worn away by time. The mountain might stave off the river at first, but give it long enough and eventually you will be left with a canyon. And let it never be said that I can’t be a stubborn bastard when I want to be. 

For months now I’ve been slowly conditioning Winter to find me increasingly attractive. I’ve also been building associations in her mind between doing things she knows will please me and her own lust and pleasure. My approval of her so successfully hypnotizing our subjects and her own growing arousal at doing the entrancing caught me by surprise, but is certainly a welcome benefit.

I don’t have her skill at hypnosis, but I do have patience. And there has never been a man more dedicated to achieving a goal. Winter is a fine woman, and with some minor adjustments will make for a wonderful girlfriend and later wife. And it will be  _ Winter _ I have, not some stranger crafted in her image. It was never  _ only _ her beautiful face and luscious body that charmed me so long ago. It will just be a version of herself that I will make sure backs our relationship as tenaciously as she ever did the fight against the Grimm.

But should I ever feel like adding a little excitement to our love life?

I picture Winter in a slutty maid costume, leaning forward to dust a lamp, skirt sliding up and exposing that lovely ass for my viewing pleasure. Winter dressed as a schoolgirl, bravely staring up at the teacher she’s always admired and to whom she is about to gift her virginity. Winter bringing an unsuspecting girl home with her, ‘surprising’ me by having the empty eyed beauty kneel at my feet awaiting orders.

I glance down at the scroll in my hand. Raven Branwen, the Spring Maiden, stares back at me. Dark hair long and slightly wild, red eyes fierce and full of anger, but as beautiful as Glynda in her own way. Discovering the identity of the Spring Maiden is one hell of an intelligence coup, and would alone justify the existence of our little project. 

I think on how useful it will be to Atlas to have the loyalty of a Maiden at our command. And then I imagine Raven wearing nothing but a collar, on her hands and knees before me. Her leash held firmly in Winter’s hand who herself is clad only in thigh high stiletto boots and a corset. Both vacant of all thoughts and will except those that I give them.

Somehow I’m confident that when it comes to spicing up my sex life with Winter, I’m going to be luckier than any man alive deserves to be. I lean back into my seat and grin at the possibilities the future holds as Winter drives us off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite tropes in the mind control genre is the idea of hypnotizing the hypnotist. That someone with so much power over others is completely unaware that they too are in the power of another. This story is the result. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did crafting it.
> 
> If you have any thoughts, be they positive or constructive, I'd love to hear them.


End file.
